


Candy Canes.

by bo0zeb0y



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, Vomit kink, candy canes where they should not be, coming on the face, i dont know, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo0zeb0y/pseuds/bo0zeb0y
Summary: Brendon and Ryan have some festive fun.





	

Brendon had plans.

He had come home from work earlier that day to find Ryan pleasuring himself in the other room. A strict rule in their house-- no touching yourself unless you were instructed to do so. Those rules really only applied to Ryan, as Brendon had made them, and he intended to stick to them.

“To the bedroom, now.” Brendon ordered. Ryan hung his head low, knowing very well what was coming next. He peeked up at Brendon through his bangs with brown, doe eyes.

“I’m getting spanked, aren’t I?” He whimpered, averting his eyes downward again. Brendon chuckled lowly.

“Oh no, I think we should get into the Christmas Spirit, don’t you, baby?” Brendon suggested, bringing Ryan’s head up to look him in the eyes. “Now, as I told you before, to the bedroom. Take all of your clothes off, and sit pretty for me until I get back. No questions.” Brendon snapped, pushing the boy gently towards the bedroom. 

Ryan knew better than to object. He looked Brendon in the eyes one last time before licking his lips nervously and scurrying to the bedroom.

 

Brendon made his way to the store. He had an idea suddenly, when Ryan had asked the punishment. It was Christmas Eve, after all, so why not have some holiday spirit? 

He searched the aisles for something perfect to get, and came across the candy aisle.  
“Perfect,” He muttered, smirking. Him and Ryan were going to have so much fun tonight.

*

Brendon returned home, not long after, to find Ryan exactly as he wanted him to be.  
“Finally deciding to be a good boy, huh?” Brendon purred, petting his hand down Ryan’s fluffy hair. Ryan leaned into the touch, savouring Brendon’s gentleness. He knew it would be gone as soon as the punishment started.

Ryan had, in fact, obliged to the orders perfectly. He had rid of all of clothing, fluffing up his hair a little more. He sat on his knees, his back straight. His legs were spread slightly, showing the perfection between his legs. He sat back on his calves slightly, just to relax. Brendon set the shopping bag next to him on the bed.

“You look so pretty, honey. I can’t wait to fuck you. But first, your punishment.” Brendon sighed, opening the bag. He pulled out a green and red outfit. It looked like a small dress, made for women, and it was. He also pulled out red stilettos with green heels to match. The bag was still somewhat full, but Brendon made no move to grab them.

“Go put these on.” Brendon ordered, putting the clothes in Ryan’s hands. He kissed Ryan’s lips softly before putting a hand under his chin.

“Let me hear your voice, baby boy.” He whispered. 

“Yes, daddy.” Ryan spoke, his voice quiet. His face turned red when Brendon told him how pretty he was before sending him to get the clothes on in the bathroom.

 

Ryan was ready within minutes, stepping out of the bathroom carefully. Those stilettos were hard to walk in. The dress was painfully short, leaving Ryan mostly exposed. It was green with thin red straps, and fit tightly around his body. It gave off the illusion of slight curves around him, which he usually had. He grabbed the ends of the dress, trying to pull them down a little. His face burned when he heard Brendon exhale an, “oh fuck,” from near the bed.

“Come hear, sugar,” Brendon said softly, grabbing Ryan’s hand. His actions were much more forceful than his words, and he tugged Ryan over, nearly making him fall. He landed himself on Brendon’s lap, who was rubbing his hands up and down his back. 

“You aren’t allowed to come tonight, okay, honey?” Brendon said. Ryan whimpered, wiggling on the younger boy’s lap. “Okay,” He finally obliged, leaning his head on Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon pushed him off, slightly, and he landed on his back on the bed. 

Brendon went to the bag and returned with a box of candy canes, coming to straddle him.  
He pulled the plastic wrap off of it, and then putting it in his own mouth to slick it up with spit. Ryan watched as he swirled his tongue around the cane, pulling off after it was wet enough.

He kissed Ryan, who took it gratefully, kissing back and putting his hands in Brendon’s hair.

Brendon pulled back and set the candy cane on the nightstand, pulling open the drawer from his spot on the older boy. “No, no, no. I almost forgot.” He stated, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He placed them on Ryan’s wrist, hooking the chain in the middle to the headboard. Ryan whined, he loved having his hands free. He rarely got to have them, though, and he thought this time would be different. 

Brendon scooted off of Ryan, settling between his legs. He pulled the tight dress up, freeing Ryan’s long legs. He spread them, revealing him. 

He reached back over and grabbed the candy cane. He re-slicked it, sticking the tip near Ryan’s entrance. He slipped the wet candy in lightly, hearing a gasp from the older boy.

A smirk was plastered on Brendon’s face as he slowly slid the straight edge of the candy cane inside of Ryan, letting his fingers curve around the hook at the end. He enjoyed the surprised gasps emitting from Ryan as he slowly pulled the candy cane out before sliding it back in again.

Soon, Ryan was pushing back against it for friction, and Brendon slapped his ass lightly.

 

“This is a punishment, princess. Stay still.” He warned, and Ryan followed. Brendon soon, without Ryan noticing, slipped two more candy canes into the boy’s ass, making him let out a harsh hiss at the stretch. It soon turned into a moan as Brendon quickly pumped the candy canes in and out of him.

He saw Ryan’s dick, thick and heavy, laying against the soft fabric on his stomach. It was red and dripping with precum.

“Do you like this, baby? You like it when I get kinky with you?” Brendon smirked, and Ryan tried to answer through moans. 

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Ryan moaned, resisting his urge to press down on the minty candy that was invading him in the best way.

Brendon pulled out the candy canes once they reached four, fully stretching the boy. Ryan lay there panting, face red and cock swollen.

“You look so fucking pretty, Ry. Such a pretty baby for me, aren’t you?” Brendon whispered huskily, bringing his face close to Ryan’s. The older boy nodded, receiving a hot kiss pressed to his lips. 

Brendon pulled back,only to get up and sit on top of Ryan, pressing hard against his dick. Brendon himself was already painfully hard, and wanted nothing more than to fuck Ryan until he was screaming and begging to come. But, this was a punishment, and therefore should be drug out as long as possible. 

He continued kissing Ryan, slipping his tongue into the older boy’s mouth while he ran his hands all over the boy, purposely avoiding his dick, but coming painfully close. Ryan whined into his mouth, earning a chuckle from low in Brendon’s throat, the vibrations going straight to his dick.

“That’s it,” Brendon mumbled, stripping of his clothes, throwing them carelessly to the ground. Ryan watched in awe as Brendon undressed, revealing his God-like body to him, from the perfect view. Ryan was panting, his dick twitching as it came in contact with Brendon’s rock hard one.

Brendon pulled off of Ryan, lining himself up after becoming slicked with lube found in the drawer. Without warning, he shoved his aching cock inside Ryan, earning a squeak from the boy under him. 

Brendon liked to go painfully rough, to fuck until they were sore. He fully intended to go all the way on this punishment.

His thrusts started rough and fast, and only increasing more so as he went, pounding into Ryan’s prostate almost every time. Ryan was crying out, begging for release, but Brendon would not give it to him.

“No coming, Ry,” Brendon groaned, “You have to think of what you did, and how you hope to God it was worth it.” 

Brendon pulled out just as he was about to come, making Ryan let out a whine. Brendon crawled up on top of Ryan again, sitting so that his dick was just above Ryan’s face. He took his own dick in his hand, stroking up and down quickly, moaning out at he reached his limit.

“Open your- your pretty mouth princess--ah,” Brendon moaned as he came in hot spurts all over Ryan’ face. The older boy’s pink lips were open, catching as much come as he could that would land into his mouth. The rest landed all over his cheeks and dripped down the sides of his face and chin, and left him panting.

Ryan bucked his hips up hopefully--there was no way he could not come after witnessing something like that.

“No, Ryan,” Brendon chuckled, licking his lips, “Not quite yet.”

Ryan sat up as Brendon crawled off of him, leaving the room. Ryan’s hands were still handcuffed behind himself, and he wanted nothing more than to come.

Brendon came back in a minute or two, which felt like hours for Ryan. Brendon had a cup of something steamy in his hand. He sat between Ryan’s legs, rubbing his thigh with his free hand.

“You want to come?” Brendon asked, and Ryan nodded frantically, “Then beg.”

Ryan whimpered, opening his mouth slightly, then realized he couldn’t kiss Brendon because of the stupid cuffs.

“Please Daddy? Please let me come! I’ve been a good boy, please, please?” Ryan begged and pleaded. Brendon smirked even more, kissing Ryan long and slow. He wrapped a hand around the boy’s swollen dick, and began stroking it quickly.

“Ah, Daddy!” Ryan burst out once they pulled away, and Brendon kept going, peppering kisses all around Ryan’s face.

Ryan came not to soon after, and Brendon held the cup underneath him.

“Wh-what’s that for?” Ryan asked.

“Just a drink, for you.” Brendon chuckled, pressing the tip of the cup to the older boy’s lips.  
“Hot chocolate and your own fucking come, Ry.”

Ryan opened his mouth obediently, letting the hot, thick liquid slip down his throat. He gagged a couple of times, before finally vomiting all over himself and Brendon.

Ryan could feel Brendon become slightly hard again, and Ryan bit his lip, a trail of vomit running down his chin.

Brendon had a thing for vomiting, and they did it sometimes. Ryan didn’t particularly enjoy it, and he didn’t even mean to do it this time.

He vomited a little more, just running out of his mouth and down his chin. He could feel Brendon’s erection against him, and the younger boy reached over. He unlocked the handcuffs, setting the older free.

 

“Because I let you come, you will clean this all up,” Brendon said, groaning. He kissed Ryan’s forehead quickly, “What do you say, baby?”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Ryan smiled tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, I am sorry.
> 
> We started this at 3 am i don't even know i was half asleep the entire time so w ha t e v er


End file.
